The invention relates to a surgical drape, comprising a planar, flexible covering element having an area for accommodating a reference means for a navigation system, the reference means protruding from the plane of the covering element.
The purpose of surgical drapes is to keep an area of surgical intervention clean and sterile. This requires that drapes have openings in the intervention area, wherein so-called incision films can be provided in these areas, in such a way that the operating surgeon has a good view of the field of the operation until the instant of intervention, such as an incision to open the body of the patient, wherein the entire covered surface is sterile.
Moreover, surgical drapes are also known in which a covering means for a reference means that protrudes from the plane of the surface of the drape and is identifiable to a two- or three-dimensional measuring system is accommodated in the area of an opening.
In particular, in the case of neurological surgical interventions on the human body, it is common to measure the exact area of surgical activity before intervention to locate the latter as precisely as possible and to spare healthy tissue. Moreover, during intervention, the results may be intraoperatively verified by the surgeon using computer tomographs or other imaging methods, such as X-rays and MR or the like.
To retain the exact position of the area of surgical activity, which was determined by prior measurement, further or other measuring systems are deployed during the operation that can work both two- and three-dimensionally, e.g. with two infrared sensors and receivers. Because the coordinate reference points for the area of surgical activity change when the navigation system, which may be an identical system or another system, is changed, it is conventional to provide a suitable reference means in the area of the surgical intervention that is identified by the second measuring system.
For example, two- and three-dimensional navigation systems with the corresponding number of, for example, infrared transmitters and receivers are used that comprise a reference means, for example, in the form of a three-point star (also called reference star), wherein the reference star can also be described as a navigation base unit.
This frequently makes it necessary to position the reference means in such a way that it is as sterile as possible, but identifiable to the navigation system. The reference means frequently protrudes from the plane that is covered by the drape and is usually above the intervention area.
Such a navigation system is described, for example, in EP 1 923 015 A1, wherein the corresponding reference means can be attached, for example, to objects, in particular, to medical instruments and to structures of the body.
The drape known from EP 1 641 407 B1 describes a further fenestration area next to the intervention area in which an already preformed hood-like film is used, wherein the reference means can then be deployed in the region of the hood-like film. Further, so-called tapering means are described by which the hood can then be adapted to the shape of the reference means by reducing its volume by drawing together the tapering means such that the hood lies on the structure of the reference means, preferably without folds.
The disadvantage of the described drape is that, even when not in use, the hood-like part, formed by a covering means connected to the drape around the circumference of a second fenestration, protrudes from the plane of the drape or the two elements. The drape and the covering means are therefore stored separately and have to be sterilized separately and are only connected together at the time of operation. However, if the two elements are already connected together it is more difficult to position the drape because the covering means protrudes from the plane of the planar drape, which projects from the drape in a shape resembling a bell.
The object of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages and to provide a surgical drape, in particular for neurological surgical procedures that provides an area for accommodating a reference means for a navigation system, the reference means protruding from the plane of the covering element, and also to permit simple storage of the drape, in particular, storage such that the area of the drape intended to accommodate the reference means is as free of folds and creases as possible. It is also an object of the invention to provide an area that is individually adjustable to each application, for accommodating reference means protruding from the plane of the covering element.